Strange Dreams
by CHAOS REIGNS OVER ALL
Summary: Cloud crawls into his bed one night, and he think's it's all a dream. And wait is Cloud wearing a dress? yaoi CloudxLeon don't like don't read, i warned you!


This is my first attempt at writing yaoi, so please tell me what you think so i can make my next one even better!!

Also, i don't own Kingdom Hearts, if i did Cloud and Leon would be molesting each other all the time lol, that's for my friend whom i'm writing this for, Sarcasm, you'd better like this!!

* * *

He stretched his back carefully, grimaced as his back cracked. He brushed the lingering dust off his leather pants and walked towards the castle, tired and in pain.

"Today just had to be the day I threw out my back", he grumbled to himself, "God I feel old."

He didn't notice Cloud watching him carefully from a window.

"Tonight is the night! No one else is here", he thought to himself as he watched the dark haired man make his way painfully and slowly towards his home.

Leon thought he would be coming home to an empty house. He slouched into the Kitchen, planning on making some ramen and crashing into his cold bed. He pushed open the door and looked up wearily, and was shocked. Someone had laid out take out all over the table, fresh and steaming. He stared at it for a while in shock, no one was home and yet here was food. He heard foot steps on the stairs and turned around quickly, then grimaced in pain and fell over. He was greeted with the sight of an upside down Cloud, his face strangely attractive at this odd angle.

He shook his head at the strange thoughts, just because he was tired and sore and lonely didn't mean he was attracted to the idiot Cloud. He tried to get up and failed, but he would never admit that to Cloud. He lay there for a while in silence and tried not look Cloud in the eye. He knew he should ask for help, but he wasn't going to allow the Sword wielder to see him at such a disadvantage. It was bad enough the dreams he had been having lately, but allowing him access to his life was not acceptable.

"Why don't you just ask for help, I would help you, you know.

We may not get along, but I don't hate you", said the blonde.

Leon was taken aback, the blonde was not usually so vocal with his feelings.

"Fine", he grumbled, and Cloud picked him up. He set him in a chair and gestured towards the food.

"I hope you don't mind, but I can't cook", he said as he picked up a box of the Chinese takeout.

Leon grumbled and picked up a random box of food and gulped the mass of food into his mouth. It was better then the ramen he had planned and he grunted his thanks. He was going to get up and go towards his bed when he was scooped up again by Cloud.

"If you don't take care of your back it'll just hurt worse later", he said, carrying the struggling Leon into the bathroom.

He set him down on the floor carefully and started the warm water in the tub.

"Take off your clothes", he said, and the brunette gave him a funny look, "Unless you want me to dump you in fully clothed."

Leon sighed, but started to pull off his shirt and pants, he hesitated when he got to his boxers, which were black silk. He pulled them off after some thought, they were expensive and he didn't want to get them wet and ruin them. Cloud pulled him up carefully and he almost moaned at the physical contact. He sank into the water gratefully and sighed contently. He almost yelped when he felt soft hands on his back but restrained himself.

The sudsy water splashed out and struck Cloud in the chest. The blonde grumbled and pulled off his shirt, then started to rub at the knots in Leon's back. Leon groaned at the rubbing on his sorest spots, not knowing how he affected the blonde who was doing the rubbing. With each touch he gave the gun-blade wielder he could feel himself getting harder. Leon sighed again, feeling the most relaxed he had ever felt.

The hands on his back were working wonders and he felt himself enjoy himself in an entirely different way. He blushed and felt grateful that the water was so sudsy, he tried not to groan, but couldn't hold it back and he felt the hands on his back tense. He slid deeper into the water and looked up, forgetting that Cloud had removed his shirt before starting his erotic massage. He nearly groaned again at the sight. Cloud rubbing his back, shirtless, the remains

of the water he had splashed on him sparkling. He cursed silently to himself, he really needed to get laid. As time passed, the bubbles got thinner and thinner. He glanced behind him apprehensively. Any minute now the blonde was going to see his reaction and be disgusted, when he was only trying to help a friend out.

"Hey, Cloud, why don't I finish up here on my own and you go change", he said nervously, looking at the blonde.

The blonde nodded, but looked him strangely. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leon sighed in relief and sat back into his cooling bathwater. He looked down, he should probably take care of his little, ummm, problem.

* * *

Cloud watched the man sitting in the bath tub, waiting for the brunette to get out of the bath. But instead of just getting out he was... Wait, he was he was masturbating into his bath water!! Cloud grinned , this would be easier then he thought. It seemed as though the gun-blade wielder was already attracted to him. Perhaps if he showed up tonight, and slipped into his bed he would get lucky. He went downstairs happily, to put away the extra takeout food.

* * *

Leon sank into his bed happily, it had been a strange day and now he could simply fall asleep and forget about it.

He felt something soft and warm brushed his lips. Someone was kissing him passionately and he returned it. He could taste the faint hint of Chinese, and something like cinnamon. He pulled the lips closer to him and felt the silkiness of the unknown person's hair. They seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place it. The kiss deepened even further and he opened his eyes. And stopped kissing the person who was kissing him so reverently.

"Don't stop Leon", he said panting slightly, the blonde's eyes filled with lust.

Leon knew he must be dreaming, so he shrugged and pulled the blonde back down onto his lips. His hands were drawn to the man's side and he met something odd. He pulled away softly and looked down. What he say made him almost painfully hard. Cloud was dressed in a lingerie version of a poufy dress, and it was dark black and some sort of odd shiny accents.

It was oddly erotic to see the normally manly Cloud in such a kinky outfit, and he felt up the man underneath the adorable skirt. His skin was smooth and unmarred and he felt Cloud grind against him, causing the most delicious friction he had ever felt in his life. He started to kiss his neck, making them sloppy and wet, making Cloud shiver with delight. He rubbed his tongue up and down Cloud's sweet neck, nipping and sucking the man gently. He traced his hands down gently and made little patterns on the mans abs. Cloud kissed the man everywhere he could reach.

His hands traveled down and he groped the man. Leon hissed with pleasure and arched into the eager to please hand. He tugged at the dress, eager to feel skin on skin contact, but the dress seemed to resist his efforts. Cloud was pulling down his sleeping pants and was eagerly fondling the man. Leon cursed as he tried to tug the dress off.

"Stop it, you'll tear it", said Cloud at one of the more insistent tugs, "This thing is kind of hard to get off. You'll just have to do me with it still on."

Leon shuddered with pleasure at the thought and pulled the blonde towards him with more eagerness, fumbling under to skirt to play with his lover's erection.

"Crap, I forgot the lubricant, you don't have any, do you", he asked the brunette, as he arched into his playful hand.

He let go and went for his bedside dresser drawers and pulled some out, and held it out playfully.

"Less teasing, more fucking", said the blonde impatiently, as Leon went for another kiss.

He turned himself over and lifted his ass enticingly into the air. Leon groaned and reached for the bottle. He wet his fingers and pushed one finger into the tight ring of muscles, which gripped it enticingly, and he moaned again, thinking of how it would feel clenched around his cock. He stuck in another finger and scissored it out, trying to prepare Cloud for a much bigger invasion.

He stuck in a third finger and finally struck Cloud's sensitive bundle of nerves. Cloud arched his back in pleasure making little sounds of pure wonder and excitement. The fingers only brushed it though, and he ached for more.

"Hurry up and fuck me", he said, as the brunette teased him, barely brushing the spot again and again.

Finally, after Cloud's begging, and the want to fill his tight little hole with his throbbing erection he stopped and pulled out his fingers. Cloud whimpered at the loss, and gasped when he felt the skirt being lifted off his backside.

He felt the foreign invasion as the man's large erection filled him. He squirmed, it was painful, and he wasn't use to doing this. Leon's hand snaked out and grasped Cloud's erection and pumped it, and the man soon forgot about what was digging into his backside painfully. Then said painful spot burst with pleasure, Leon had brushed his prostate, and Cloud arched towards him, trying to feel it again.

"Move damn it", barked Cloud, trying to feel the pleasure again.

"Didn't want to hurt you", he murmured, and moved inside the blond carefully.

He hit his prostate as he drove back into the blonde and Cloud saw stars. Leon pumped the younger man's erection in time to his thrusts, making sure to hit his prostate each time. He came with a large moan, cum splattering all over the skirt of his dress. He was followed shortly afterwards by Leon, who released into the blonde with a spurt. They pulled apart in an exhausted slump and both fell asleep, still wrapped up in each other.

* * *

Leon awoke to a warm feeling, it was nice, he didn't usually wake up warm. He snuggled closer to the unknown source of warmth, perhaps Cloud had brought him a warm blanket. Cloud, he remember the strange and erotic dream that he had last night and grinned in his half awake state.

"Why are you grinning? It's 8'oclock in the morning", he heard a voice say, and he would recognize that voice anywhere, cloud.

He opened his eyes carefully. Cloud was holding him, and he was wearing a dress, the same dress from the dream. He groaned and rolled over, this was too much. Then he felt a sweet mouth sucking on his neck, and heard Cloud say, "I guess since we're both up..."


End file.
